Te amo
by Godly Apple Juice
Summary: A simple complicated love story.


Te amo

_This story is horribly edited._

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ I do not own Hetalia, or it's characters.  
**  
A/N: **Ah, horrible writings like these makes me want to give up writing completely. And a sandwich.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Glaring, Lovino Vargas greeted Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. "You bastard, where were you? I've been fucking waiting for about ten minutes!" Antonio held up his hands, a foolish grin on his face, as he laughed and tried to make it up to Lovino.

"Lo siento! But I was passing by this pet shop, and there were cute little puppies in the window, and I couldn't help but play with one! You should have seen this little one, it rolled around and licked my finger, and it was so cute!" Lovino's glare only deepened icly.

Antonio was always an idiot who got distracted at the simplest things. It annoyed Lovino greatly, but still, they hung out like always, no matter how idiotic Antonio was, and no matter how cranky Lovino was. They had been best friends ever since they were little, and met in the daycare both were attending at the time. Antonio promptly introduced himself with a huge smile, and fucking pestered Lovino all day, despite Lovino's cold replies.

Now, in High School, not much had changed in their relationship. "You idiot..." Lovino muttered, as they began walking aimlessly across the park. Antonio only kept on smiling, and obviously oblivious to the stares of some girls (And guys) as they passed by.

Lovino couldn't say he was surprised. Antonio was a tall, broad shoulder, with sun kissed skin and generous green eyes that seemed to shine, a spicy scent following him wherever he went. A bright smile seemed permanently fixed on his face, and Lovino huffed and glanced away, crossing his arms. While Antonio was tall, Lovino was considerably shorter by a few inches, and a bit skinnier for his tastes, the slender build causing Lovino to be slightly self-conscious about his looks. Antonio had said from time to time, about how 'pretty' his eyes were, which were a mix of colors mixed into hazel, and how his hair was soft and reminded him of burnt cinnamon. Granted, he didn't compliment Lovino as much as he did when he was referring to Lovino's shade of color when agitated.

"Lovi? You're not even listening to me! How cruel!" Antonio cried, and Lovino jerked himself out of his thoughts to scowl at Antonio. Antonio had a look of feigned hurt, adopted a look of a kicked puppy, a look Lovino just knew had to be faked. But the problem was, it wasn't. "Doesn't Lovino want to talk to me?"

"Idiot! I wouldn't be here walking beside you if I didn't, I was just thinking." Lovino muttered, and Antonio instantly brightened up.

"Oh! What are you thinking about Lovi?" What was with Antonio and wanting to know everything about Lovino? Lovino gritted his teeth, yanking Antonio inside the local cafe to get out from the chilly coldness of fall. Rubbing his arms that had been slowly losing feeling underneath his thin jacket, Lovino replied.

"Nothing." It'd be weird and awkward for Lovino if he answered honestly. Oh, I was just thinking about how handsome you look, and how fucking inferior my looks are compared to yours, like I said, nothing. Feeling awkward just thinking about it, Lovino tensed his shoulders and sat down in an empty booth heavily, and Antonio followed lead, sitting across from Lovino, a confused look concern on his face.

"Are you sure, Lovi? You look embarrassed." Antonio's passing look of concern instantly melted into a bright grin. "You look like a tomate, Lovi!" Lovino felt his cheeks flare, as he glared at Antonio, hating his very being at the moment.

"Fuck off!" Was Lovino's initial reply. Antonio only laughed, and Lovino glared angrily out the window. Antonio had filled the silence that followed afterward with some happy humming, a tune Antonio didn't know the words to.

After the waitress came with the menus, Antonio casually asked something. "Hey, Lovi." Lovino made a noncommittal sound as he flipped through the menu, looking for something to catch his interest. "Why don't you have a girlfriend yet?"

Everything seemed to freeze right there. Slowly, blinking, Lovino pondered what he just heard, before reacting. "You bastard! Why would you want to know! It's none of your goddamn business!" Flushing red, Lovino glared at Antonio before lowering his gaze back down to the menu, awkward and angry. "Why would you want to know?"

Antonio had adopted a pose of holding his hands up in surrender, laughing nervously. He pursed his lips at Lovino's question, before laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, no reason! Just curious, is all." Smiling, Antonio continued with Lovino hurriedly trying to distract himself by shoving his face deeper into the menu. "You're so cute!"

"Shut up." Lovino muttered, finally finding something that looked somewhat decent to eat. Placing the menu down, he stared boredly out the window, wondering why he didn't have a girlfriend yet.

Well, for one, Lovino didn't feel like he needed one. Why have a girlfriend who would probably be overly attached, and make drama out of every little thing presented her way? Shuddering at the thought of having a girlfriend like that, Lovino tried to think of an ideal girlfriend. Someone to have fun with, someone who could stand him and his crankiness, someone who would choose him over his stupid little brother and hang out with him. Feeling suddenly sour and dazed, Lovino tuned back into what Antonio was saying.

"-So what if you're not interested in girls!" What? "What if you're interested in boys? There is nothing wrong with that!" Antonio finished his apparent rant, and Lovino stared at him, as he kept on smiling dumbly, hands froze some stupid gesture to emphasize his point. As much as the subject made Lovino annoyed, he wasn't surprised.

Antonio was the one who could go on and on, and thus, Lovino tuned him out most of the time. Now, he wished he didn't even tune back in. Snapping, Lovino threw the menu in front of him at Antonio's face. "Idiot! I'm straight! Fucking hell! Stop talking about my sexuality, it doesn't fucking matter!" The menu fell on the table, and Antonio looked crestfallen.

"Lovi-"

"Nope. No." Lovino stood up, realizing that he had shouted his last statements. "I'm fucking out of here. See you tomorrow, dammit." Hurrying out of the cafe, people staring at him, embarrassed and annoyed, Lovino blamed Antonio for everything as usual.

…...

Antonio stared at Lovino's retreat, a frown on his face. He sighed, and laid his head on the table. "So much for leading up to the question..." As much as Francis and Gilbert's proclaimed about being love and sex Gods, their advice, in Antonio's opinion, was useless.

Excusing himself from the booth, Antonio realized Lovino had left his bag here. Grabbing it, and putting it on opposite from his own bag, Antonio decided to keep it until Lovino came and got it. Smiling at his own little devious plan, and oblivious to the whispers and stares, he exited the cafe.

For a while now, ever since High School had started, Antonio began to notice little things about Lovino he never noticed before. Like, when he blushed, Lovino resembled a tomato. Or that cute little bounce in his curl when he walked, or how beautiful his eyes were. It seemed that Antonio didn't notice a lot of things about Lovino before High School.

When Francis and Gilbert found out his little crush, they immediately put it upon themselves to play cupid and try to hook Antonio and Lovino up a few times during the school year. 'Accidentally' locking them in a closet together, tripping Antonio into falling on top of Lovino in the halls more than enough to earn the title 'clumsy bastard' from Lovino for a month, and attempting to give Lovino an alcoholic drink without him knowing before Antonio snatched the drink out of their hands, were all prime examples of how much Francis and Gilbert failed at playing cupid.

"Mommy, mommy!" A small voice cried happily, and Antonio glanced up, and saw a child running across a street after her mommy. Smiling at how cute the scene was, Antonio noticed that a car was turning sharply around the corner. Without thinking (Lovino had stated he did that alot), Antonio dashed forward, pushing the child forward, before everything went dark.

Antonio just hoped Lovino's stuff didn't get dirty, or broken.

…...

Stupid bastard, taking his stuff, and not bothering to fucking return it. Lovino thought about how much an idiot Antonio was, crossing the street, heading towards Antonio's house from the cafe they were at the previous day before. Thank God that the staff wasn't the same staff as last night and didn't see Lovino embarrass himself. Sadly, they didn't have Lovino's stuff.

Lovino hoped he wasn't going to intrude in on anything, as he walked up the steps towards Antonio's front door, he didn't have a cellphone to call Antonio to tell him that Lovino was coming over to take back his stuff. Raising his hand to knock, a voice called from behind him. "Lovino? Is that you?" Turning sharply, Lovino saw Antonio's bastard friends, Gilbert and Francis.

"Che- What? Where's Antonio? Is he still asleep?" Lovino huffed, crossing his arms. Francis smiled at Lovino in a knowing way, that honestly creeped Lovino the fuck out, he produced a key, and Lovino had to step out the way so he could open the door. "Well?" Gilbert snickered.

"Kesesese. Why are you in such a hurry to see him, eh, Lovi?" He teased, his odd eyes seeming to glimmer. Lovino didn't feel comfortable being in the presence of Antonio's friends without Antonio himself being there, as odd as that sounded.

"Ah, mon ami, he probably came over to confess his undying love for Antonio!" Francis answered for Lovino, causing Lovino to sputter. Just being in their presence should be counted as harassment, Lovino thought bitterly, as Gilbert and Francis laughed.

"Fuck you, I hope you guys rot in hell! Why are you guys here, anyways?" Lovino retorted, finally finding his voice. Francis shrugged, still in the process of opening Antonio's door with some difficulty. Antonio did complain often about how his front door was broken. Gilbert had adopted standing against the railing of the porch, the cheeky grin still snug on his face. He answered.

"Oh, we just came by to get some stuff for little Antonio." Frowning, Lovino wondered why. He guessed Antonio wasn't here, and he wasted his time walking all away across town to get his stuff from Antonio at his house. Scowling, Lovino wanted Antonio to be right in front of him right now so he could curse out the bastard who took his stuff.

"Where is he? I need to get my damn bag he stole from me." Gilbert kept on smiling, though a look of confusion crossed his face.

"You haven't heard?" Lovino shook his head, wondering what exactly Gilbert meant by that. Did something happen? "Oh, then I guess I'll tell you!" Francis had disappeared in the house, the door open just a crack so Gilbert could walk in after he was done talking to Lovino. "He got hit by a car last night," Lovino's stomach dropped, blinking. "he saved a little girl! Isn't that awesome? Anyways, Franny and I just came here to get some stuff for him, you can tag along on the way back, oka-" Gilbert found himself alone on the porch, as he glanced around, annoyed that he was cut off.

Lovino was already gone.

…...

Maybe he shouldn't have ran so fast. Lovino leaned against the doorframe of the hospital room, panting heavily. He stared at the resting figure that laid on the bed, Antonio breathing softly and had a look of complete relaxation. It was bright in the room, the curtains pulled apart to let the sunlight in.

After learning the extent of his injuries, which consisted of a broken leg, and bruised ribs, Lovino had calmed down enough to actually not run and push people out of his way on his way to Antonio's room. Stepping into the room, Lovino stood beside Antonio's bedside, feeling awkward and unsure of what to say or do.

Stupid bastard, getting himself hurt all the time. Lovino remembered how clumsy this idiot was, how he was always tripping and falling on top of him. Leaning forward, staring hard at Antonio's face as if watching for any signs of life, Lovino wondered if he should go or not. Antonio stirred, and Lovino froze.

Green eyes met hazel, and Lovino realized how much he was invading Antonio's personal space. Feeling heat pool to his face, Lovino began to straighten up, but Antonio smiled softly and pulled Lovino closer, whispering. "Lovi." Lovino flushed, and struggled faintly, remembering that Antonio was fucking hurt and shouldn't be fucking hugging him at all.

"B-bastard! Stop." Lovino hissed lowly, but Antonio only tightened his grip and nuzzled Lovino's neck. Lovino's awkward position had him half on Antonio and the bed, and still somewhat standing hunched, his hands braced on each side of Antonio so he could not fucking fall on Antonio and be charged with harassment and be banned from the hospital.

"Te amo, Lovi." Antonio whispered, huskily, and Lovino felt his face burn. God dammit, his drugs must be fucking strong. "Like, really!" Lovino stopped struggling, Antonio's hand stroking Lovino's upper back, before kissing the side of Lovino's neck gently.

What was he doing? Pulling back sharply, confused and flushing, Lovino watched Antonio blink confusedly and tried to reach back for him. "Uh- I gotta go!" Lovino said, rushing from the room, pushing past a few people, as he ran from the hospital, leaving a confused Antonio.

…...

"Dude, what did you do to make Lovino leave so fast? He pushed the awesome me out of the way!" Gilbert grinned, along with Francis, as they entered the room. The dozing Spaniard blinked, then a horrified look crossed his face as he realized.

"...That wasn't a dream?" Antonio asked, softly and flinched. Francis and Gilbert looked at each, confused slightly, then realized that their friend must have done something to Lovino all while thinking he was in a dream. Just like all best friends do, they laughed their asses off at their friend's predicament.

Antonio let out a groan, and hid his face in his hands, regret and embarrassment washing over his features and filling his gut until it made him want to throw up. Waking up with Lovino just right there, Antonio had been fooled into thinking it was a cruel taunting dream, and he had confessed because everything seem so right. Now, he finds out that that 'perfect' dream (it was perfect for a bit, then Lovino ran away. Beautiful starting, horrible ending) turned out to be reality, and Antonio probably scared Lovino away for good.

Now, Lovino probably didn't want to even be in the same room with him. So much for a happy ending to what seemed a simple mission to win Lovi's heart. Feeling depressed and hopeless, Antonio didn't know what to do, mortified that Lovino had ran away, and that Antonio was the reason that caused Lovino to run away in the first place. "...What am I going to do?" He asked, pitifully.

Francis, seeing the distress written clear across Antonio's face, smiled reassuringly at him. Patting Antonio's arm, and giving a quick, sharp, nudge at Gilbert who was still snickering, he said. "No worries, mon ami! I'm sure he'll be back, ready to confess, in no time! He just probably needs a bit of time to think about it, qui?" Francis winked.

"Hell yeah, dude." Gilbert finally calmed down his laughter to help reassure his friend. "Just keep being positive, I'm sure things will end awesomely!" It was easy for them to say that, Antonio thought, as he glared bitterly at the blank wall across from him, they weren't the ones who scared away the ones they fell in love with.

"Lovino does care about you, Antonio." Francis kept at it, making it his mission to make Antonio feel better. He tossed the bag full of Antonio's stuff on the counter, carelessly, and turned toward his friend who was still glaring. Most people usually found people who was always cheerful odd when their expressions changed to bitterness; on Antonio, it was a bit scary. "Trust me, I know about the subject of amor."

No response.

"Uh- Hey, hey! It's that cheesy Spanish soap opera you're so fucking fond of!" Gilbert had taken the time to turn on the t.v, and flip through the channels aimlessly until he found the Spanish channel, and it was playing a random soap opera that Gilbert wasn't entirely sure was Antonio's favorite. "Hahahahaha! See that?" Pointing at the screen, Gilbert laughed at a joke he didn't understand (He knew German and English; Spanish was not on his agenda anytime soon).

No response.

Gilbert and Francis stared at Antonio for a bit, as he glared bitterly, and Gilbert groaned and laid his head down on the nightstand. Francis only pursed his lips, shrugged, and began talking about pointless school gossip just to have some noise in the room. He wasn't worried.

Love always wins out in the end. Always. He was sure.

…...

It has been almost a week since the 'encounter'. Antonio had been almost dead to the world since then, despite friend's attempts to coax some sort of response from him. Speaking in curt sentences, and doing the essential things such as eating and other health related necessaries. Lovino had learned this from listening to his brother.

Lovino didn't know what to do! For the first few days, Lovino had been complete denial that the encounter had even happened, then after accepting that it did, he tried to contradict the statement made by his best friend with such theories as 'he was tired!' or 'the drugs must have been strong'. But the words had been sincere, and that itself was enough to make Lovino dubious about the theories. Now, for the past few days, Lovino had been trying to figure something out.

How did he, himself, feel about this whole thing? Well, for one, mortified that his best friend said he loved him, another thing was that it was downright embarrassing, and if Lovino ever saw Antonio in the near future, he swore that things were going to be awkward as fuck between them. Burying his head into his pillow, Lovino didn't know what to do.

On one hand, having his best friend love him wasn't exactly a love story Lovino had in mind if he ever wanted to engage in a romantic relationship. That was cheesy, and stupid, in Lovino's own rightful opinion. Why did all the cheesy shit happen to him? It wasn't fair.

On the other hand, even if Lovino did Iike Antonio that way, things would be awkward for Lovino himself. Why was Lovino exploring the options? There should be no doubt! Either Lovino liked Antonio, or he didn't, so which one was it?

Lovino didn't know.

"God dammit all!" He muttered, sitting up. The answer felt like it should be obvious, but it just wasn't in Lovino's eyes. Either he was extremely narrow minded, or there was no answer! Thinking more upon the subject, the sole reason he was thinking about this was all Antonio's fault.

Closing his eyes, Lovino groaned yet again, miserable with his pointless questions that were aimed at himself. Frowning, Lovino realized that if he didn't like Antonio, he wouldn't be thinking about this subject at all. Did Lovino like Antonio?

Maybe.

That was good enough for Lovino. Sitting up, Lovino began to shove his shoes on. Even though he'd never admit it out loud, he did miss Antonio's idiotic presence. Plus, he wanted to get this whole God damned subject behind them and move on. He just needed a solid answer instead of 'I don't know'. He didn't want to sound like an idiot. With a silent prayer, Lovino let his house and began his long, slow, walk towards the hospital.

…...

Lovino almost flaked out the moment he stood outside of Antonio's hospital room door. The door itself was cracked open slightly, and Lovino didn't know whether or not to knock. Now, doubt had began to creep back into his mind, invading his nervous system, and he was almost tempted to just shake his head, give up, and go home and try to forget that this whole thing ever happened. But, in the end, Lovino knew that wasn't possible.

Finally gathering enough motivation, Lovino opened the door and peered in shyly. Antonio seemed to be staring absently at the t.v, a random channel playing a soap opera Lovino barely understood. He didn't seem to notice Lovino. Standing awkwardly a few feet away from him, Lovino finally spoke up.

"...Ciao, bastard." Antonio seemed to stiffen for a brief second, before turning his gaze sharply on Lovino, almost making Lovino jump back. Surprise and startelement had been on his face, before confusion began to mask it. Lovino hurried on. "I-uh...I just..." Glaring at the floor, Lovino fought for words to say, suddenly finding that his mouth and throat was dry. Swallowing. "...Hi?"

"Lovi..." Antonio said softly, and Lovino forced himself to look up at Antonio. "Dios mio, you don't hate me, do you? I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you! I promise, Lovi! Please don't hate me!" He cried, and Lovino blinked. Hate him? For what? Confessing that he loved him? Idiot!

"No, I don't hate you, you bastard!" Lovino hissed. Moving to stand beside the bed, Lovino wouldn't meet Antonio's gaze, crossing his arms defensively. "Why would I hate you, idiot? Of course I don't; if I did, I wouldn't be here right now." Antonio suddenly seemed to brighten up, a smile appeared on his face.

"So does that mean you love me?" Lovino sputtered, and flushed red, as Antonio tugged him down on the stiff bed with him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy! So, so, so happy! You can't believe how happy I am, Lovi!"

"Dammit, bastard, I didn't agree to anything!" Antonio pulled back, a doubtful look of sorrow on his face; Lovino went on. "I mean- You can't just assume that I love you just because I said I don't hate you!" Antonio looked confused down, staring blankly at Lovino, who was just basically rambling. Pointless chatter. "But, that doesn't mean...maybe?" So much for not looking like an idiot.

Antonio smiled, and pressed his forehead against Lovino's, their eyes forced to lock. "Does that mean you'll go out with me, Lovi?" Lovino bit his lip, before nodding slightly, unsure. Antonio smiled brightly, and hugged Lovino tight against his chest, despite the ache it made in his leg, or the tightening of the bandages around his ribcage. "I'm so happy, Lovi." Antonio smiled, and Lovino shifted, awkwardly hugging back.

"Y-yeah yeah. Whatever." Lovino muttered. Antonio kept on smiling, grabbing Lovino's chin with one hand, tilting Lovino's head back slightly. Still unsure of what Antonio himself was doing, Lovino soon found out that Antonio was going to kiss him. Frozen, Lovino felt Antonio move his lips against his for a few unresponsive movements. Cringing back, Lovino slapped Antonio harshly.

"Oww-" Antonio whined, rubbing his cheek ruefully. "What was that for?" Lovino searched for the words, before finally sputtering out something.

"I didn't give you permission to kiss me, dammit!" Antonio raised an eyebrow, still rubbing his stinging cheek. Lovino huffed, and crossed his arms, refusing to say anything else.

"I didn't think I needed it." Lovino didn't reply, still silent. With a slow smile, Antonio forced Lovino to look at him, loving the slow blush that flared up to Lovino's ears. "Do I have your permission now?" He asked, and Lovino nodded dumbly. Leaning forward, Antonio kissed Lovino.

And that was the end to a simple complicated love story.

* * *

_Review, Favorite, or whatever you do on stories that you read._

-BMTM


End file.
